


Walking on Water

by Kass



Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, M/M, lake, miracles challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She looked at you like you could walk on water."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the miracles challenge at DS_Flashfic.

  
It was one of those days. We were on our way to get hot dogs from the guy on the corner when Fraser took off at a run shouting "Stop!" Figures: can't even eat lunch without Fraser sniffing out a criminal. He sprinted four blocks, climbed a fire escape, jumped to a second rooftop, and tackled the punk who'd taken the purse.

We brought them both to the station; while I explained his stupidity to the punk in a holding cell, Fraser took a statement from the woman in the green mini-dress with the scoop neckline. She was giving him serious "do me baby" eyes when I came out of the interrogation room, leaning forward so her boobs practically fell out of her dress, and didn't seem to hear me walk up and clear my throat. She couldn't stop looking at Fraser. Not that I could blame her, but it still ticked me off.

"You're sitting on my desk," I finally said.

"Oh!" She stood, looked me up and down, and practically sniffed. "I was just giving the Constable" -- she said it like a bedroom word -- "my story."

"Thanks for your assistance, Miss," Fraser said, standing ramrod-straight with his hat in one hand. I hid a smile: he wasn't interested, I could tell. Bet she wasn't used to people ignoring her...charms.

"Here's my number, if you learn anything more about my assailant," she said, handing Fraser a business card. He set it down on my desk.

She left. I started filing out the paperwork. When he wasn't looking, I dropped her card in the trash.

"Miss Castorini was certainly appreciative of our efforts to recover her purse," Fraser observed.

I snorted. "She looked at you like you could walk on water." I was staring at the paperwork on my desk but still seeing the woman batting her damn eyelashes. The way she looked at him...

"But I can." His words cut through my daydream; the woman mooning over Fraser went poof, leaving Fraser leaning on my desk right where she'd been sitting, looking right at me.

Huh? Oh, yeah, walk on water. Right. Fraser said it totally deadpan; I had to laugh.

"You can, too."

"The hell I can."

"I'll show you sometime." There was a little lift in his voice, and damn if it didn't sound like flirtation. Got my motor going every time. "You'll love it. It feels...remarkable." Down, boy.

"Okay -- how about now?" I like to call his bluffs.

He looked shocked. "We couldn't, now. For one thing, your report isn't finished."

Oh, for...

"And besides, it's not the right time."

"Sure, Frase. We'll wait until the time is right." What a nut. He was pulling my leg. I should've known.

A few days went by and I forgot about it. And then weeks went by. And a couple of months. Until, the second Saturday in January, the coldest day after the coldest day after the coldest day in recorded Chicago history, a knock came at my door. It was Fraser, all bundled up, and Diefenbaker panting happily next to him.

"Ray!" He walked in past me, smiling. "Put on your warmest clothes."

"What? You want me to go outside on a day like this?" I gestured at the thick icicles creeping down my windows.

"You'll want long underwear, under...less form-fitting bluejeans," he said, and for a second I thought he sounded sorry about that.

I downed the end of my coffee and sighed. "Fine."

He smiled brighter than a new paint job; I couldn't help the start of a grin in response. There is nothing in the world better to look at than Benton Fraser when he's this happy about something, and even though I didn't know what it was, I was game to find out.

So I scrounged up some long underwear, and some jeans to go over 'em, and a turtleneck and a sweater and gloves and a hat and a coat, and we headed out into the streets. It was fucking cold, yeah, but we were moving, so it wasn't so bad.

"I made you a promise," Fraser said. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I nodded anyway.

It came clear to me as we approached the lake: frozen, as far as the eye could see. Fraser clambered over the rocks at its edge and reached a hand up to me. "Come on down," he said, so I followed him.

"Okay, I get it." I remembered the conversation in the bullpen now. "I see your point."

"Shh, Ray, keep going." We walked further and further out, the ice crunching softly under our boots, Diefenbaker trotting beside us. Slowly the sounds of the city grew quieter. Our breath made soft puffs of steam that disappeared as we walked through them.

Finally Fraser stopped. "Here." He turned around; I turned with him; and the sight of the city, under snow, across the white lake, took my breath away. Or maybe it was the cold. Or maybe the look on Fraser's face.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I breathed. "Beautiful."

I wasn't sure whether I meant Chicago, or him, cheeks red from the cold, eyes as alive as I had ever seen them. Or maybe both.

"I was hoping you would think so," he said.

We looked at each other for a minute. The minute turned into two. If he didn't stop staring at me, I was going to kiss him. I was really going to do it. Right now.

I moved a little closer. Fraser was looking right at me now, not even pretending to be taking in the view.

His lips were cold, but once he opened his mouth the kiss was hot and sweet and kinda like introducing ourselves all over again. Tongue, meet Benton Fraser's teeth. Mouth, meet your new best friend.

Fraser was right: walking on water was the best feeling of my life.


End file.
